El lío con la subsecretaria
by DoraaTonks
Summary: Es una historia de amor y de comedia sobre Dolores Umbridge y Cornelius Fudge el conocido ministro por ahora de magia. Para los que pensaban que Umbridge no tenía vida privada, aquí está su historia.


**El lío con la Subsecretaria**

**Cap.1 La "pillada"**

Eran las 00:30h, de la noche, todo estaba muy tranquilo en el ministerio, la mayoría de los que trabajaban allí se había ido ya, solo quedaba Umbridge en su despacho, y Fudge en el suyo.  
Umbridge tocó dos veces a la puerta con gracia, y sin más preámbulo entró, Fudge estaba sentado en su sillón, colocándose la pechera de la camisa.  
-Dolores ya te he dicho, que es muy arriesgado, todavía puede quedar alguien deambulando por ahí.  
-Cornelius, deja ya de quejarte, hoy he tenido un mal día, gracias a los nacidos hijos de muggles. Dijo mientras le quitaba el nudo de la corbata, y se la desataba.  
-Ni me los nombres, que ya bastante tengo con los duendes, que me están haciendo chantaje, si no fuera por Malfoy…..no se que haría yo.  
-Si ese hombre es muy majo, ojalá todo el mundo fuera como él, y no esos híbridos…Se le dibujo una expresión de repugnancia en la cara, solo de pensar en ellos. —Pero Fudge olvida todo eso, olvidemos nuestras penas, le cogió la cara entre las dos manos, y le dio un fugaz beso, para que la prestara atención, ya que estaba perplejo en sus pensamientos, respecto al día que había tenido.

-------------------------------------------------

00:32h de ese mismo día, el señor Weasley volvía de regreso a casa, para ir a cenar con su familia, la cual le estaría esperando como cada día, pero justo cuando salía por la puerta se acordó de que se le olvidó de coger unos informes, que tenía que entregarle al día siguiente a Kingsley, así que volvió.  
Mientras entonaba una canción muggle, oyó unos ruidos, como un choque de muebles contra la pared,  
Y venían del despacho de Fudge, el señor Weasley preocupado, sacó su varita y se dirigió hacia la puerta con sigilo apuntándola, por miedo a lo que se encontraría detrás. (n/a: Aunk so sería la peor pesadilla xD). Abrió la puerta de golpe y……  
-¡Weasley que hace aquí! dijo Fudge bajando de encima de Dolores, la cual iba despeinada, y con su vestido rosa, y su chaqueta desabotonada, Fudge, llevaba su bombín, la corbata, y unos calzoncillos muy chistosos, con dibujos de varitas.  
Mientras tanto el señor Weasley no daba crédito a lo que veía, el todavía tenía su varita en alto, pero estaba impresionado por la imagen, y todavía perplejo, consiguió decir…  
-Yo…yo..yo m había dejado unos informes…  
-¡Pues no son horas, le tendré que bajar el sueldo!  
-Calma Cornelius. Terció Umbridge en un tono dulcemente infantil. —El señor Weasley solo iba a coger unos informes, por lo cual no ha visto nada, que no debiera ver… ¿verdad?, ¿verdad, que llegaremos a un acuerdo?  
-Cla….claro. Dijo el señor Weasley. No sabía muy bien que pensar, la escena lo había dejado Kao, no era persona en ese instante, lo único que sabía hacer era tartamudear, y contemplar la imagen.

--------------------------------------------------

La madriguera 00:35h

-Vuestro padre se está demorando mucho, y todavía no ha salido del ministerio. Dijo mientras miraba el reloj, el cual la indicó donde se encontraba su marido.  
-Tranquila mamá.  
-Gracias George.  
-Seguro que esta con su amante…-Intervino Fred  
-…Pero vamos que enseguida acabará. Acabó George  
Molly cogió el trapo de cocina y les endiñó a los dos por tales comentarios.  
-No les hagas caso, ya sabes como son. Dijo Bill quien trajo a comer a Fleur, cosa que no agradó mucho a la señora Weasley.  
-Mirad vuestro padre ya viene. El reloj indicaba que el señor Weasley estaba viajando para allá.

--------------------------------------------------

"No puede ser, soy la única persona que sabe de esto, y me estoy dejando sobornar, no, tengo que parar esto, aunque….no hay mal que por bien no venga, gracias a eso, estoy viajando en un auto oficial del ministerio ¡ja!"

-------------------------------------------------

El señor Weasley llegó agotado por su duro día de trabajo, aunque no tan duro como siempre, ahora iba a tener privilegios, y aparte de darle un coche le dieron un pequeño saco de galeones.  
-Hola a todos papá ya a llegado. Dijo sentándose en la mesa.  
-Arthur porque has llegado tan tarde. Dijo Molly mientras servía el puchero ya en al mesa.  
-Bueno…surgieron complicaciones, pequeños percances…Tosió aclarándose la garganta. Bueno y que tal todo.  
-Muy bien. Dijeron el resto de la familia al unísono.  
-Y tu "papi" que tal en el trabajo. Dijo Molly, sentándose también después de haber servido ya el potaje.  
-Muy bien, ¡A! ……preparaos…. ¡NO VAIS A CREERME!, estaba en el ministerio cuando abrí la puerta del despacho de Fudge y no os imagináis que vi.……  
-E…pues no sabemos papá… ¿a Fudge tal vez? Todos en la mesa empezaron a reírse, menos los señores Weasley.  
-No…. vi lo que jamás pensé ver…. Y encima en el despacho de Fudge, de verdad no me lo esperaba y menos por su parte. El patito de goma más grande que he visto en mi vida.  
-Aaaa que interesante Arthur…. e…esto… ¿pasamos al postre hijos?  
-Si por favor. Dijeron a la vez los gemelos.  
-Pero papá no entiendo. Dijo un aturdido Bill. —¿Por qué no lo esperabas ver allí?  
-Porque Fudge odia lo artefactos muggles, aunque conseguiré que Fudge me lo de. Dijo mientras se llevaba un trozo de tarta de pomelo a la boca.  
-Papá porque iba a dártelo, no tiene ninguna obligación, y además menos a ti, nuestra familia no es muy bien vista en el ministerio….Dijo Ron interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación. Después de un incómodo silencio. El señor Weasley contestó.  
-Bueno….. pues me lo daría, porque como bien he dicho antes, es un artefacto muggle, y no entiendo en lo que lo puede interesar en lo más mínimo……..

--------------------------------------------------  
Mientras en el ministerio, después de haberse ido el señor Weasley, reinaba el caos…

-Lola, Lolita…¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿no te das cuenta que ahora tengo que pagar a ese bobo? Dijo un resentido Fudge, intentando hacer entrar en razón a su acompañante.  
-Cornelius…Dijo cariñosamente, persuadiéndolo mientras le acariciaba el rostro.-No te enojes conmigo, pero era la única forma de que ese pobre ingenuo no contara nada.  
-Pues muy ingenuo no deber de ser, cuando va a acabar con mi dinero.  
-Tranquilo, shh. Hizo un signo con su dedo en los labios de él, para que este callara y la dejara terminar. —Déjalo todo en mis manos, yo me encargaré de pagarlo, hasta que se me ocurra algo jiji. Soltó una de sus risitas tontas y siguió. —A si nuestro secreto podrá seguir floreciendo con total naturalidad.  
-Lola entiéndelo, hemos hablado muchas veces de esto, est oque estamos haciendo puede costarme el cargo, mi legislatura, y te recuerdo que soy un hombre muy respetado. Hizo ademán de levantarse, y concluyó dirigiéndose al espejo, mirándose y alzando la cabeza hacía arriba, con el labio inferior encima del superior, y colocándose el cuello de la camisa. —Además que dirían si se enteran que tengo un lío con la subsecretaria.  
-A eso piensas ¡Fudge!, que lo que tenemos es un lío, y no una RELACI"N. Dijo poniendo mucho énfasis en al ultima palabra.  
-Pues claro, nuestra relación no vas más allá, solo es una chiquillada. Dijo girándose para volver a mirarse en el espejo.  
-Con que una chiquillada, ¡¿NO?!, ¡Me tratas como si fuera la chacha del lugar! Y no la subsecretaria que soy.  
-Tampoco hay mucha diferencia ¿no?. Dijo soltando una risotada mientras se anudaba la corbata con esmero.  
-¡Pues no te voy a dar el gusto ni la satisfacción de que me humilles de esta manera! A si que…  
¡Cornelius Fudge hemos terminado,!  
-…Lo que nunca debimos empezar. Dijo mientras la miraba y se volvía al espejo mientras se reía otra vez, de se propio comentario, lo que hizo sacar de sus casillas a Umbridge, la cual soltó un gruñido, que daba a entender el rintintin de el, y de que estaba desquiciada, se dirigió a la puerta sin decir nada más, para ahora dirigirse a su despacho.  
-Lola, Lola, deja ya la tontería. Dijo mientras iba tras ella, no sin antes, colocarse su bombín que daba parte a su imagen.


End file.
